Various kinds of grasping devices are known for a variety of uses. Examples include regular slip-joint pliers, which are appropriate for general use around the house or on small projects; thin jaw slip-joint pliers, which are more narrow than regular slip-joint but more narrow and can be used to fit into hard to reach areas; multiple slip-joint pliers, which have a plurality of different adjustment settings; crimper-stripper pliers, which may be used to crimp solderless connectors, strip wire, or cut, hold and bend wire; needle-nose or long-nose pliers, which feature a pointed nose for reaching spots that do not have much space; thin or bent-nose pliers, where the nose is bent at an 80-degree angle to reach around specific objects; fence pliers, which are designed to pull and cut out staples from fencing; and locking pliers, which are adjustable, vise-locking pliers that can be locked on to a workplace so you have both hands free.
A need exists for a type of grasping device that is especially suited for grasping the shaft of a threaded bolt, in a locking type of manner wherein the jaws may be readily and secured placed into position over a shaft and then locked in position thereon. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.